Can't Be Real
by BubblyShell22
Summary: After Rachel receives the devastating news of Finn's death, she is trying to cope with what has happened. In loving memory of Cory Monteith. You will be missed.


Can't Be Real

A/N: Hey, everyone, I thought that I would write a story in response to the tragic news that Glee star, Cory Monteith, has died. As many of you know, I'm a huge Gleek, and after seeing a few stories about his death, I thought I would write my own tribute to him as a way to get through this. It's a shocking thing to learn about his death, and I just feel so heartbroken to know that he's gone too soon. He will be missed on the show as he had a promising career ahead of him. So, Cory, this is for you. You will be missed.

Disclaimer: Glee and all related characters belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own the plot of the story. Based on true events.

Rachel was lying in bed, ready to start a new day. She could hear Kurt in the kitchen making breakfast and decided it was time to get up. She was expecting a call from Finn today and couldn't wait to hear his voice. She had missed him so much, but she was proud of what he was trying to do. His stint in college hadn't been very successful when someone turned him on to drugs. It was Puck who noticed the problem and who tried his best to get Finn to wise up, but Finn wouldn't listen at first. After talking to Rachel about it and the help of some of his other classmates from Glee Club, Finn finally took the initiative to go to rehab and get help. He hadn't been allowed to call anyone, but now he had that privilege.

Rachel got up and went to the kitchen where Kurt greeted her. She was feeling so happy right now as she got out a bagel and some cream cheese to eat. The rest of the day was spent watching TV and talking about what she and Kurt were going to do for the weekend.

Suddenly, Rachel's cell phone rang. Her heart lifting, she picked it up but was startled to see Puck's number on her phone. Why was Puck calling her now?

"Rachel, Finn's dead," Puck said when she answered the phone.

"What?" she asked hardly daring to believe what Puck was saying.

"Finn's dead," Puck repeated. "They found him in his room."

Rachel gasped. This couldn't be real. How could Finn be dead? He was in rehab. He was turning his life around. He had promised her he would get better so they could be together.

"This can't be real," she whispered. "Tell me you're joking, Puck."

"Do you seriously think I would joke about this?" Puck snapped. "Finn's really gone, Rachel. I'm really sorry, okay? They're making arrangements now. Mr. Schue wants us to sing something in honor of him at the funeral. He's hoping everyone from New Directions can come."

"I'll definitely be there, and so will Kurt," Rachel promised. "Maybe we can sing 'Don't Stop Believin' since that was the first song the five of us sang together as well as some of the other songs, too."

"Sounds like a plan," Puck said. "I'll run it by Mr. Schue, but I'm sure he'll be fine with that. I'll call again to tell you the arrangements."

"Okay, thanks, Puck," Rachel said. As she hung up, the tears poured out of her eyes. She couldn't believe her Finn was gone.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, finally picking up on the vibe in the room.

"Finn's dead," she replied. "They found him in his room. Puck says Mr. Schue wants all of us to be there so we can do a tribute to him."

Kurt was just as stunned. "I can't believe it," he whispered. He remembered all of the times he had with Finn and how they'd bonded over the years. None of this could be real. He hurried to his phone and called his dad to see if he'd learned of the news.

"Yeah, I just heard, Kurt," Burt replied. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I guess I'm still in shock," Kurt replied. "Rachel's taking it the hardest of course."

"Well, if you need anything, you let me know," Burt told him. "I know this can't be easy on you, and it's not going to be easy for any of us. Just try to stay strong, okay?"

"I will," Kurt answered. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Kurt," Burt replied.

Kurt hung up and hurried over to Rachel to try to console her, though he knew nothing he could say would help. Finn had always been the love of her life, and there was nothing that could bring him back to them. He remembered the time when Finn had been against them living together and had started a tirade. It had hurt at the time, but they gotten through it, and Finn had apologized for it. Kurt was sad that they would never be able to bond again over things or talk about their lives with Blaine and Rachel. It just didn't seem real. Nothing did.

22222

A few days later, they held the ceremony for Finn's funeral. Everyone from New Directions was there, and they all sang songs in memory of Finn. They sang some of the songs they'd performed together when Finn was a member of New Directions as well as a special song Marley wrote to honor their fallen member. Some of the members said kind words about Finn and how he always seemed to brighten everyone's day. It was so hard to say goodbye to him. Sure, they all knew death was inevitable, but they never thought they'd be saying goodbye to one of their own so soon. As the casket was lowered into the ground, all of the members from New Directions, old and new, embraced as they said one final goodbye to their fallen comrade. Then they all headed to McKinley for a reception. They continued to talk about Finn and all of the good times he had with them, but it was hard. Rachel tried to join in on the conversation, but she was numb. She still couldn't believe it was real. Everyone knew she was taking this the hardest of all of them, and though they tried their best to console her, it wasn't working. Finn was gone, and nothing was going to bring him back.

Rachel left the school and stood on the steps. She remembered all the times she had with Finn and how she really cared about him. How could this have happened? Would she have been able to stop it? How could they have let him die like that? It just wasn't fair. He'd had a promising career ahead of him no matter what he chose to do. Why did he have to be taken so soon?

Rachel sighed and looked up into the blue sky sprinkled with clouds. "I love you, Finn," she whispered. "I just wish I was there to see you one last time. You will always be in my heart forever."

And with that, she turned and went back into the school to join her friends who were all in mourning. They would rally together and become stronger as long as they had each other, but there was still going to be a huge hole left from Finn's passing. Nothing would ever be the same again, but Rachel took comfort in the fact that Finn was still with her in spirit, and he would still guide her no matter what.

The End

A/N: So, that's my tribute. I know the news said he was found in his hotel room, but I decided to make it different since this is based on the show. I tried to get out what I could, and though I feel it could be better this is what I wanted to do to honor Cory's memory. He will be missed. I'm going to be in shock for the next few days. I believe that Cory will always be with us in our hearts and that one day he'll be reincarnated as something awesome because he was so awesome. R.I.P. Cory. We will forever miss you. Stay strong my fellow Gleeks. We'll get through this together.


End file.
